The present invention relates in the first instance to a method for controlling the temperature in a climate chamber, in which a flow of air is guided through the climate chamber, the temperature of the air flow is controlled with the aid of a heat exchanger, and the air flow is brought to the desired temperature with the aid of a first heat exchanger prior to or during the introduction of the air flow into the climate chamber.
A method of this nature is known in the prior art. The known method is used, inter alia, for controlling the temperature in hatching machines, for hatching eggs, such as hens"" eggs.
In a known climatic device which is used for hatching eggs, means for influencing the temperature in the climate chamber are arranged centrally in the climate chamber. In addition to these heating and/or cooling means, there are generally fans for dispersing the heated or cooled air throughout the entire climate chamber. In the case of eggs, for example, it is difficult to use these fans to achieve an air flow which imposes a desired temperature on all the eggs. Firstly, it is difficult, with the fans according to the prior art, to effect an even flow of air through the climate chamber. Moreover, it is difficult to prevent the formation of temperature gradients. Since the heating and/or cooling means are located in a central position, the eggs located next to these means will generally be heated or cooled more quickly and more efficiently.
The operation and design of a known climatic device which is used for hatching eggs is described in more detail below with reference to FIG. 1
The object of the present invention is to provide a method of the type mentioned in the introduction in which a good, even flow of air through the climate chamber is achieved, in which products located in the climate chamber can be heated or cooled with the aid of the air flow, and in which the formation of temperature gradients in the climatic device is prevented as far as possible.
In the present invention, this object is achieved by the fact that the air flow in the climate chamber is forced past a second heat exchanger, during which process any heating or cooling of the air flow is negated.
The advantage of this method is that the air which is used for supplying heat to products which are situated in the climate chamber or which is used to dissipate heat which is introduced into the climate chamber by the products, after heat exchange with the products, can be returned to the desired air temperature with the aid of the second heat exchanger.
The present invention moreover relates to a climatic device comprising:
a climate chamber, having a bottom wall, a top wall, a front and a rear side wall and a first and a second end wall,
means for heating or cooling the air in the climate chamber, the said means being accommodated in the said chamber, and
ventilation means for generating an air flow through the climate chamber, in which device
the end walls are air-permeable, the ventilation means being used to generate an air flow from the first end wall, through the climate chamber, towards the second end wall, and the device comprising preheating or precooling means for bringing the air flow to the correct temperature prior to or during the passage of the air flow through the first end wall.
The climatic device according to the invention is characterized in that at least one air-permeable partition is incorporated between the end walls, in which partition the heating or cooling means are accommodated.
In this case, it is advantageous for the preheating or precooling means to be accommodated in the first end wall and for the device to be provided with control means for setting the temperature of the heating or cooling means and of the preheating or precooling means.
These measures allow an air flow to flow into the climate chamber from one side of the climate chamber and to flow out of the climate chamber on the other side. After it has passed a limited number of products, the air flow will pass through a partition. Since this partition contains means for influencing the temperature of the air flow, the temperature of the air can thus be adjusted. If the air has been heated or cooled as a result of moving past products located in the climatic device, this cooling or heating can be negated. The products which are located downstream of a partition are then brought into contact with flowing air which is again brought to the optimum temperature.
In brief: by means of these measures, the temperature of the flowing air is locally regulated.
The device according to the present invention is further improved by the fact that the ventilation means are in communication, by means of a flow passage, with the first end wall, the extent of air permeability of the first end wall being lower than that of the first (in the direction of flow) partition. In this case, it is advantageous for the air permeability of the second end wall to be lower than that of the last (in the direction of flow) partition.
This measure ensures that the air cannot flow freely into the climatic device through the first end wall, but rather a pressure is built up in front of the first end wall of the climatic device, in which case the air will flow uniformly into the climatic device both on the top side and on the bottom side of the wall. In this way, differences in flow rate over the surface of the wall are avoided as far as possible. These measures improve the uniformity of the flow of air through the climate chamber.
According to the present invention, it is possible for the air permeability of the first end wall preferably to be 5 to 25%, more preferably 5 to 15%, and most preferably 10%, while the air permeability of the first (in the direction of flow) partition is preferably 20 to 50%, more preferably 25 to 40%, and most preferably 30%.
In this case, it is advantageous for the air permeability of the second end wall preferably to be 5 to 25%, more preferably 5 to 15%, and most preferably 10%, while the air permeability of the last (in the direction of flow) partition is preferably 20 to 50%, more preferably 25 to 40%, and most preferably 30%.
These measures further optimize the flow of air through the climate chamber.
According to the present invention, it is possible for the distance, measured in the direction of flow, between the successive end walls and partitions to be matched to the width of two standard incubation trolleys.
In this case, it is advantageous for the height of the end walls, the side walls and the partitions to be matched to the height of a standard incubation trolley.
In the prior art, it is conventional to design hatching installations with a total of 12 incubation trolleys. The measures described above make it possible to employ standard incubation trolleys in a standard production process in a farm. Further adaptations to comply with components of the incubation process can then be dispensed with.
Furthermore, it is possible, according to the present invention, for at least one side wall to be designed as a sliding wall.
These measures ensure that when the sliding wall is opened there is sufficient free movement space available for rolling the incubation trolleys into and out of the climate chamber.